


Back To The Beginning.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Franky Doyle first arriving at Wentworth and how the top dog war begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Is Wherever They Send You.

They always said Francesca would end up in serious trouble. Her mum, her foster parents, school teachers, counsellors all told her she was a no hoper. Well, how are you meant to have hope when everyone around you tells you that, anyway? Now here she was on her way to prison. She never could control her vicious temper but right now, she didn't really care - that prick had been goading her for weeks, patronising her like a fucking five year old and telling her she wasn't good enough. What did he expect her to do? Just stand there and take it? She was never one to not speak her mind, but she'd kept her trap shut filming that stupid show for months. Yeah, maybe she'd gone a tad far by drowning him in hot oil, but it was done now. She was intelligent but she didn't think when she was angry, that was her problem.

Prison didn't scare her too much; she didn't exactly relish the idea but really, it was just another home. She'd bounced from foster home to foster home and shitty share houses anyway, prison couldn't be any worse than living in those places. Or with her mother. She was pretty good at adapting to new environments and she was confident she could take care of herself in a fight, though she worried about weapons. I mean, she was up for defending herself but she wasn't too keen on dying. She could survive this place, what choice did she have? She had to.

All checked in, strip searched and given a uniform she was shown to her cell block. She looked around her cell and threw down her couple of books on the bed, sitting down. Just another room, she'd never really had a proper home anyway. She sprawled out on the bed, picking up her book and starting to read.

"Hi," an older woman stood in her doorway, "Francesca, right?"  
"Franky," the younger woman snapped; she hated being called Francesca.  
"Franky, I'm Liz, this is Doreen," she said as another younger woman approached.  
Franky nodded, "Uh-huh. So you guys have a library or what?"  
Liz was surprised at the woman's confidence, most women either came in shaking like a leaf or came in with a death wish, all guns blazing and hardly lasted the week. Franky seemed confident so Liz hoped she wasn't the death wish type.  
"Yeah, it's pretty limited but I can show you after lunch if you like," Liz offered.  
Franky nodded, "Sure."

Franky surveyed the food; she enjoyed food but it looked like that pleasure was going to unmet in here too. Oh well, she'd get used to it.   
"New girl," an older woman addressed her, "Francesca, isn't it?"  
"Franky," she said automatically.  
The older woman flashed a smile but there was no kindness in it, "You're our little celebrity from what I hear. We saw you on the television."  
"Lucky you," Franky said cooly.  
"I'm Jacs, I'm in charge around here," she said.  
"You're in charge?" Franky almost laughed, "What, are you everyone's grandma?"  
"You need to get that tongue in check, Francesca," the older woman said calmly, but warningly.  
Franky shrugged, "Righto Jacqueline," she said just as calmly. She was aware of the entire cafeteria watching the interaction but this chick was in charge? She was just an old bag, what kind of power could she have? Maybe this would be easier than she thought.  
"You need to learn the ropes around here, you're just a kid, you'll fall in line soon enough."  
Franky smirked, "Whatever, you old hag," she muttered, turning away.  
A few of Jacs' crew started forward but Jacs put up a hand, "Later, girls."

"You should try and show respect to Jacs, you know," Doreen suggested as they left the cafeteria, Liz nodding in agreement beside her.  
"Why are you all so scared of some old cow anyway?" Franky asked.  
Liz sighed, "She holds all the cards in here, Franky. She's dangerous. You really should be wary of her. She has a huge following and if she takes a dislike to you, you're in trouble."  
"I'm in fucking prison, how much more trouble could I be in?" Franky snapped naively, taking the few books she'd snatched at the library into her room.  
Doreen and Liz exchanged a glance; this girl was begging for trouble. She didn't know the control Jacs had over all the women in here and she was severely underestimating what the top dog could dish out.

Franky watched the other girls play basketball. Some of them were decent, most of them were crap but it was about killing time, like everything in here.   
"Wanna play?" one of the women asked her.  
Franky shrugged, "Okay," she liked basketball, and she was good at it too. The woman threw her the ball and she shot it straight through the hoop.   
"Nice," the woman said. Franky turned around to face her with a grin but met with a fist instead. She stumbled for just a second and punched back, breaking the other woman's nose. Satisfied, she smiled but in a flash, two others had her arms behind the back, kicking her in the shins so she fell to the ground as another hit her in the face again. She spat out blood.  
"I thought I'd give you helping hand in learning the ropes around here, Francesca."  
The old hag stood beside the woman dealing the punches.  
"Too afraid to get your own hands dirty," even through the blood Franky managed to flash that million dollar smile.  
"Oh no, you're just not worth my time. Another youngster who thinks they can stroll in and change things... Never lasts long though, does it girls?"  
Another punch. Franky could feel blood everywhere now, her nose, her eyes, her lips, she struggled to free herself and for a moment long enough to throw a punch of her own, she got one arm free.   
"Now, now, that temper is going to get you in trouble in here, Francesca. You need to learn to control that."  
"Fuck you," Franky spat; she never was one for giving up, the stubborn girl she was.  
"Finish with her," Jacs waved a hand dismissively and walked away before the last kick in the stomach was even blown, leaving Franky on the ground drenched in her own blood.

"Do you want to tell me who did this to you?" The governor asked the new prisoner, now lying in medical.  
"Who are you, anyway?" Franky answered a question with a question.  
"I'm the governor, Meg Jackson," Meg replied.  
Franky nodded, "Fell in the shower," she grinned.  
Meg shook her head, "Pretty serious fall. Tell me, what really happened? Was it Jacs?"  
"That old hag? She couldn't punch a hole in a paper bag."  
"No but her crew are somewhat experienced at it," Meg replied.  
Franky shrugged.  
"I'm here to help you, just give me a name," the governor insisted.  
"I don't need your help, I can take of myself," was all she could get out of the prisoner before sending her back to the block.  
Meg wasn’t too worried; Franky wasn’t seriously injured and a beating from the top dog was usually enough to settle the new ones down; show them their place. As much as Meg hated that Jacs’ thought she ran this place, one top dog was better than a war between two. Franky was just a kid though, she’d learn, hopefully without any further incidents of violence.


	2. The Challenge

Nobody ever dared touch Jacs. Everything was done through her crew, Jacs was just the director. Franky could see that. But it was Jacs who gave the orders to get her bashed so it was Jacs she was determined to take down. Despite warnings, she wasn't too scared of the older woman. All she needed was to get her on her own for a second; and the old cow was so confident that that wasn't too hard anyway.

So she denied joining in the basketball game as the rest of the women started up, the one's not playing sitting around the yard chatting and watching, cheering occasionally. Jacs sat in a corner by herself, surveying the yard like it was her fucking kingdom. Franky knew she'd get another beating the instant she attacked Jacs, but she'd prepared herself for that. She'd let herself heal before going on the prowl. Anyway it would totally be worth it.  
"Hey, grandma," she smirked.  
"Francesca, you've been quiet. That's good,” Jacs smiled that smile that meant exuded nothing but confidence.  
Franky laughed, "Don't get used to it. I never stay quiet for long," she winked.  
"Need another lesson, do we?"  
"Lesson... I think you're the one who needs to be taught something," she leaned in closer, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Franky Doyle doesn't go down that easily," and in a flash she had the top dog against the wall and sucker punched her. The older woman fell straight to the ground in surprise, "Just a weak old lady now, aren't you Jacqueline?" She managed to slam a foot into the older woman's ribs before two women pulled her away and laid into her, but she just smiled her way through it.

It was just like that the top dog war erupted. It was only a couple of women at first but they respected Franky; nobody had challenged Jacqueline Holt for a long, long time. Plus the young brunette's charming attitude and smile pulled in a few more, not just to her side but to her bed.  
"Who says prison's all bad anyway?" Franky smirked, getting dressed.  
The other prisoner, Jane, smiled shyly. She liked Franky. There weren't many women in here that held confidence the way Franky did, plus if you were on Franky's side (or in her bed) she offered you protection. She wouldn't settle down though; she was young and she'd use her wiles to get anyone she wanted into her bed but Jane didn't mind, she was out in a year anyway.  
"See you, Franky," she said quietly as she showed herself out.  
Franky smiled to herself, she was well settled into this life now. The prison was dividing more and more each day, even the straight women couldn't resist Franky's smile and charm; she just knew how to draw people in, she knew how to get what she wanted. And how to get others' what they wanted; while Jacs was dealing in old school drugs like weed, ecstasy and coke, Franky was getting the women what they really wanted; speed and heroin. She didn't like drugs much herself; she'd seen the shit they could do but they bought approval with the women so she'd stick with it for now, until she'd built a following.

She still hadn't quite got her temper under control and it had got into more than a couple of scuffles, but she had back up now so she hadn't suffered any beating comparable to that first day. Plus she could more than hold her own when she wasn't ridiculously outnumbered. People feared both Jacs' and Franky but Franky was the lesser of two evils; she seemed to have this surprising value of loyalty and once you joined her, she had your back. Whilst Jacs would leave her girls out to dry once they were in any kind of strife, Franky would go to lengths to protect her own. The women were the only real family Franky had ever felt a part of, not that she'd ever tell them that.

It only took a couple of months for the prison to be divided pretty equally between newcomer Franky Doyle and old timer, still reigning top dog Jacqueline Holt.


	3. Chapter 3

"We will be having external workers coming in to tutor the prisoner's who are interested in furthering their education," Meg addressed the officers one morning, "This is currently Lexi Patterson, Caitlin Ryan and Franky Doyle."  
Matt Fletcher snorted, "Really, we're giving Doyle more privileges? All she's done is caused trouble since she's been here."  
"Look I know she's a pain but she's probably the most intelligent of the lot, if we can get her to channel that into study, maybe she'll have somewhere else to focus all that energy," Meg offered, not knowing if she really believed that herself, but it was the concept that the reformists liked to spin.  
Fletch shook his head silently.  
"Whose going to be tutoring them then?"  
Meg looked at the paperwork on her desk, "We've been assigned a prison advocate, her name is Erica Davidson. She'll be here later this afternoon."

"Franky Doyle could be...a challenge," Meg suggested to the blonde woman, Erica Davidson, in front of her.  
"In what way?" Erica asked. She exuded confidence despite the fact the whole prison system was still new to her. But prisoner's were just people. It was that simple, really. At least it was to a naïve prison advocate.  
"She's trouble, pretty much in charge the drug ring in the prison. She has an attitude problem to say the least, doesn't have a lot of respect for authority. She's smart though and she knows it, she's more than capable of completing her hsc - she just needs to find the incentive to do so. We're hoping by studying she'll settle down," Meg felt that was a sufficient warning, "Oh and beware, she's very likeable, somewhat charming so just remember she's in here for a reason."  
Erica nodded, "Right. Sure, but I mean prisoners are just people, right?"  
Meg looked at the new woman incredulously, "Sure, just be sure to keep your wits around you."

Franky yawned as she was escorted to the library by the governor. This place was home now, more than any other place in her life had ever been. She had control, Jacs' might have been top dog but everyone knew that Franky was better liked. She stood in the doorway, surveying the room. There was a blond woman at one of the desks, looking slightly out of place.  
"Erica,” Meg gestured to Franky, "this is Franky Doyle. One of the officers will be back in an hour to escort her back to the block.”  
Erica extended a hand, all professionalism. Franky hesitated, uncrossing her arms and shaking the other woman's hand, measuring her up with her eyes. Erica felt the prisoner's eyes look her up and down and cleared her throat, gesturing to the seats, "Shall we?"

Franky lent back on her chair, balancing it precariously on two legs and staring at Erica intently.  
"So what are you anyway? You're no prison worker."  
"Well, I'm just an advocate; I do a lot of different work."  
Franky chewed the end of her pen, "Been to a prison before?"  
"A few. Now, you're interested in studying your hsc, is that right?" Erica knew rule number one in dealing with prisoners; stay on track. Don’t say anything personal.  
Franky shrugged, "I guess."  
“Great, well I can definitely help you with that,” Erica began to talk the prisoner through the process; the governor had been right about one thing – Franky was definitely charming. She hung on Erica’s every word despite leaning back on her chair and chewing her pen and she could definitely see how the prisoner’s smile would buy her favours in a place like prison.  
Franky nodded, “Sounds alright,” she was always careful not to show too much enthusiasm.

Franky devoured books like nobody had seen before. She liked having time to herself and her ring was so well organised that unless she was playing basketball she was sprawled on her bed reading. The library was missing a few essentials though but she dealt with what she had, scrawling in the margins at times and other times just letting the words wash over her. It was an escape mechanism really, when she got lost in the world of a story, she wasn’t in prison at all. It was almost an out of body experience, if she believed in shit like that. Which she didn’t. 

Jacs had pure hatred for the younger woman; she was used to being in charge and she was not used to being challenged. The truth was though, despite people maybe liking Francesca more, Jacs was still in charge. The women still feared her and she knew the few women that sat on the fence only needed a good scare to topple over to her side. It was this motivation that led Jacs to setting Franky up to have her first visit to the slot. It was easy enough, a few unsure women not sure who to turn to sealed the deal and now that Franky was out of the way, Jacs took back control of the prison. It doesn’t take long to gain control back when you’re living with a bunch of scattered women who didn’t know what to do now their boss was away.  
“Looks like I’ve got the numbers again,” Jacs smiled to Liz, Doreen, Kim and Boomer standing in the doorway of their block, “No use waiting around for that clitty-licker.”  
“Fuck off Jacs,” Boomer growled, standing up.  
Jacs almost laughed at the undying loyalty, “She’s young, really she doesn’t know how to run a prison.”  
“Doing a better job of it then you ever did,” Kim piped up, feeling braver than usual behind Boomer’s frame. Plus she was pissed, truth be told she’d been sleeping with Franky and she missed her as more than just a leader.  
Jacs did laugh at that, “Choose a side ladies but you’ve seen her lose her temper. What makes you think it won’t be you on the end of that next time?” With that she wandered away with all the confidence in the world.  
Boomer was still snarling at the doorway, tempted to run after Jacs and rip her head off, but it was true – Jacs had the power back, the women behind her other than their cosy little block and the four of them could hardly take on the rest of the women.

Franky yawned. This sucked. She’d heard about solitary, dreaded it to be honest but it was worse than any story could tell. But Franky was a quick thinker and a quick learner, she knew it was all about occupying your mind, so she played games in her head, and did push up’s until her breath all but ran out. She really missed her books and fumed over that for a while before accepting nobody was going to bring them to her. Nobody bought anything but crappy food. She wondered if that Kim chick that had come in a few weeks ago had found someone new to fuck. God knows why, but that pissed her off too. Maybe she actually liked Kim, maybe she wasn’t just another fuck to waste the time. She had a sweet smile, Franky had a weakness for smile’s like that but she hadn’t come to prison to fall in love. She got back to her push-up’s, then sit ups and lunges until her chest actually ached and she was tired enough to fall asleep.


End file.
